monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suzumebachi
Suzumebachi is a large, hornet-like neopteran known for its extreme ferocity, and dedicated care for its offspring. The suzumebachi grows to the size of a silver crown Rathalos, with black and yellow striping, a broad spiny head, and powerful serrated jaws. The Suzumebachi is unique among neopterans, in that it possesses three eyes. These are arranged in an upside-down pyramid configuration in the middle of its head, and project blinding blue searchlights; useful for navigating its forest habitats at night. It bears a humped body, heavily adorned with fins and spikes, many several of which mark the depressions the Suzumebachi's muscular wings can be retracted into. The body ends in an elongated, strengthened tail, ending in four grappling hooks. The entire creature is held up by 4 unusually thick, and muscled legs, bearing stout hooks. The third pair of legs, has been adapted into a basket-like claw, used to carry the suzumebachi's gluttonous offspring. Around the size of a gold crown Arzuros, this larva is carried everywhere by the suzumebachi, to provide both protection for the larva, from prowling wyverns, and protection for the parent; the larva suzumebachi possesses the ability to spit binding webbing. When in combat in the air, the larva is held beneath the suzumebachi, and when on land, it rides atop its parent. The duo fights unrelentingly, scarcely giving a hunter time to attack. Both the parent, and the larva can be killed, resulting in dramatic changes to the fight. If the Larva is killed first, the parent gains a host of new attacks and abilities, entering permanent rage mode, and gaining a damaging aura. But, if the Parent is killed first, the larva will fall to the ground, consume the suzumebachi's carcass, and grow into a larger, more dangerous grub. Ecology Suzumebachi mate once, whereupon the male dies, and the female lays a single egg, losing fertility shortly after. When the egg hatches, the Suzumebachi kills all available prey in the area, fattening the larva up until it reaches a suitable size. The adult Suzumebachi feed only on plant secretions, and a potent strength-enhancing juice they receive from the larva. Once the larva is ready to transport, the Suzumebachi take on a nomadic existence, waiting until their larva reach adulthood, at which point the parent is eaten. This strange reprodcutive style, is the explanation behind an adult Suzumebachi's permanent rage: When the larva is killed, that Suzumebachi's bloodline ends. The adult taps into reserves of larval strength-juice, and vastly grows in power. When a larva eats its parent prematurely, it develops abnormally, and gains strange powers. Attacks Bite: The adult snaps its jaws. In perma-rage, this drains stamina. Sonic drone/ aura: The suzumebachi flaps its wings to crfeate a highly damaging sonic pulse, with high knockback. In rage, this attack is replaced with a constantly damaging sonic drone, which is removed through poison, or breaking the Suzumebachi's wings. Rampage: The Suzumebachi stomps around wildly, occasionally inflicting KO. Saliva net: The Suzumebachi ( or larva) fires a sticky web, used to pull itself closer to the hunter, much like a pin attack. The net can be escaped by rolling, and the hunter can still move around--- they just cannot leave the area. Grappling hook: The Suzumebachi pulls you in with a tail-launched grappling hook. Sting: A tail sting repeated up to 3 times. Oil slick: Suzumebachi fires a paralyzing slick on the ground in front of it, that remains for several minutes. Larva net: The larva is used to fire a net, inflicting snowman, which is removed after 3 rolls. Larva bite: The Suzumebachi brandishes the larva at the hunter, using its jaws to maul them. Toxic hairs: Toxic hairs are flung from the abdomen, poisoning the hunter. Larval cannon: The larva is used to fire up to 3 hardened silk balls like a cannon. Wing cloud: Its wings are flapped vigorously, to create a tornado of debris and rock. Smash: a double leg smash. Permarage only attacks Rock smash: Tail hooks are used to fire rocks at high speeds, inflicting KO. Hair trap: The Suzumebachi plants several clusters of poison hairs on the ground, laying poison traps that explode when hunters are near. Loop: flies into an aerial loop, then smahses into the ground, splattering poison hairs. Fire breath: Suzumebachi ignites stored strength jucie into a sweeping, mobile flamethrower. Defensive gas: Lobs balls of defense-lowering gas. Flame tornado: Scatters globs of flaming strength juice, and forms a fiery, fast-moving tornado above them. Explosive blast: Stops the sonic aura, then releases a blast of flame all around it. Larval rage only attacks Dragonbreath: Very long-range dragonbreath, repeated up to 3 times. Dragon sap: Spits sticky globs of caustic dragonwood sap. Dash: Picks the hunter up in its jaws, and dashes them to the ground repeatedly. Clothesline: Clotheslines the hunter with extendable mandibles. Dragon-slam: Rises up, and slams into the ground, firing pulses of dragonbreath. Roll: folds into a ball, and rolls around the area. Barrel-roll: Dragonblight inflicting barrel roll. Dragonbreath geyser: Buries head into the ground, and erupts geysers of dragonbreath. Dragonbreath coccoon: Coats itself in dragonbreath, then slithers around the area. Sweeping coccoon: Sweeps a rapid-fire barrage of slime at the hunter 180 degrees, inflicting snowman. Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation